Every Little Thing
by pick-a-doo
Summary: Karena, setiap hal kecil umumnya berarti sangat spesial bagi mereka yang menyadarinya/AU/maybe OOC/


Every Little Thing

Language: Indonesian

Rated: T

Genre: General/Romance

Disclaimer: Semua karakter Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto. Quotes maupun sedikit penggalan lirik lagu, semuanya milik penulis mereka sendiri-sendiri. Kalau ada nama kartun dan tokohnya, mereka itu milik pencipta asli mereka.

Summary: Karena, walaupun ia tidak menyadarinya, semua hal kecil yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu menyatakan kalau ia tidak pernah ingin jauh darinya/AU/maybe OOC/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

_Blabla _text message

* * *

_All the birds in the sky, all the fish in the sea, will never explain what you mean to me. _

(*)

* * *

"Malam ini… aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu. Maaf."

Satu helaan nafas terdengar dari arah seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Matanya mencoba untuk memandang kearah lain, yang bukan tertuju pada seorang pemuda di depannya.

Sebuah senyum hangat ia coba tunjukkan, walaupun sebersit rasa kecewa mencoreng perasaannya. Tangannya bergerak, mengelus bahu pemuda itu halus, seperti sentuhan yang biasa ia berikan padanya.

"Tugas lagi?" tanyanya lembut, tidak lupa dengan senyuman.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Terpampang jelas ekspresi tidak rela di wajahnya. Sentuhan gadis itu masih terasa di bahunya, walaupun kini tangannya sudah sibuk mencari telepon genggam miliknya.

Tanpa komando, tangan pemuda itu menghentikan tangan sang gadis, dan menggenggam jemarinya yang lentik. Tatapannya tertuju langsung pada sepasang pupil emerald yang diselimuti keheranan.

"Kau… tidak marah padaku, kan?"

Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Sasuke. Kerjakanlah tugasmu itu yang benar. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, kau pergilah ke ruang OSIS, yang lain pasti sudah menunggumu."

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menghela nafasnya. "Hn. Hati-hatilah."

Satu anggukan singkat menjadi sebuah jawaban bisu bagi Sasuke, sebelum gadis berambut merah muda itu berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi dirinya. Kakinya belum juga membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedetik kemudian, sesuatu melintas pada pikirannya, yang membuat kedua kakinya itu bergerak mendekati sosok yang tengah berjalan.

"Sakura!" panggilnya dari kejauhan.

Gadis itu menoleh. "Ya?"

"Obatmu. Ingat, itu antibiotik. Harus kau habiskan," ujarnya singkat, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah berdominasi warna putih.

* * *

Alunan musik khas band 'Jonas Brothers' dalam lagu 'Love is on Its Way' memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan berdominasi warna pink pastel. Karpet merah berbentuk lingkaran menutupi lantai berubin di sekitar tempat tidur berukuran single yang ditutupi sprei bergambar tokoh Blossom.

Sebuah meja berwarna hitam polos, menyender pada dinding, yang diatasnya terdapat CD player yang memainkan lagunya. Sementara itu, sepasang bola mata emerald tengah memandang serius pada layar laptop di depannya.

Jari telunjuknya berkali-kali menekan tombol 'backspace' lalu mulai mengetik kalimat-kalimat berikutnya. Tidak jarang jika dia kembali menekan tombol yang gunanya untuk menghapus itu lagi.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar. "Ayolah, tinggal sedikit lagi," katanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangan. "Ide… datanglah."

Rupanya, tugas essay pemberian guru bahasa inggrisnya mampu membuatnya mengisi malam itu dengan terjaga di depan layar laptop.

Jam weker yang terdapat di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima belas. Suara jangkrik yang terdengar makin keras, seiring dengan satu-persatu lampu yang dimatikan di areal komplek perumahan tersebut.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini mengganti posisinya menjadi berbaring. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih, dengan tempelan-tempelan berbentuk bintang yang dapat menyala dalam gelap.

Lucu. Itu adalah pemberian Sasuke saat hubungan mereka mencapai lima bulan dahulu. Daripada memberikan kalung, gelang, atau sebagainya, hiasan-hiasan itulah yang diberikan padanya.

"Agar kau selalu melihatnya setiap ingin tidur," ujar Sasuke waktu itu.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya, ingin mengistirahatkan pandangannya itu sejenak. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ia rasakan telepon genggam di sampingnya bergetar.

"Siapa malam-malam begini…"

Sender: Sasuke

_Film__ kartun favoritmu, Tom and Jerry the Movie. Channel 12._

Satu alis Sakura terangkat. Sebuah senyum hangat terukir di wajahnya. Perlahan, jemarinya bergerak untuk menekan tombol 'reply' dan dengan segera mengetik pesan balasan untuk Sasuke.

Alunan lagu yang mengalir dari CD player, seakan cocok untuk menjadi back sound baginya saat itu. Tidak terlalu lama Sakura mengetik. Pesan balasannya hanya berisi ucapan terima kasih dan sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang menanyakan tentang tugas miliknya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menekan tombol 'send' dan menaruh telepon genggamnya di samping laptopnya yang tengah memperlihatkan slide-slide foto sebagai screensaver. Sementara itu, ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berjalan mengambil remote TV.

Layar TV menyala, dan tanpa membuang waktu, jari telunjuk Sakura segera menekan tombol angka satu dan dua secara berbarengan. Gambar bergerak itu berganti, menampilkan tokoh Tom yang sedang menggenggam Jerry, sementara tubuhnya tergantung di dahan pohon.

Sebersit senyum mewarnai wajahnya. Tingkahnya dapat berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, ketika sedang menonton film kartun, apalagi film yang satu ini.

Scene pada layar berganti lagi. Sebuah getaran kecil menggelitik kaki Sakura. Dilihatnya layar telepon genggamnya menunjukkan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Segeralah ia menekan tombol 'show.'

Sender: Sasuke

_Ya. Jangan tidur malam. Tugas biasa, tidak terlalu penting. _

"Hhh… dasar irit kata-kata."

Lagi-lagi sebuah perasaan sedikit kecewa mencoreng perasaannya. Entah kenapa, setelah hampir setahun mereka menjalin hubungan, sifat Sasuke yang tidak terlalu peka belum terasa cocok baginya.

Sakura lantas menaruh telepon genggamnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, dan mematikan laptopnya. Setelah itu, ia menarik selimut dan mematikan lampu utama. Dalam keadaan TV masih menyala, matanya mulai terpejam.

* * *

_So hold, on another day_

'_Cause love is on its way_

_You'll find it's gonna be okay_

'_Cause love is on its way_

(**)

* * *

Suara decitan sepatu converse dapat terdengar di lorong-lorong sekolah berubin putih mengkilat. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah mempercepat langkahnya menuju suatu ruangan yang terletak di ujung lorong.

Dari kejauhan, dapat dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, yang ia kenal sebagai ketua kelasnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan Naruto dan beberapa anak lelaki yang berada di luar kelas, menandakan guru jam pertama mereka belum hadir di kelas.

Sakura sedikit memperlambat langkahnya. Ia melewati toilet perempuan, dan hanya tinggal satu ruangan lagi ia lewati untuk bisa mencapai kelasnya.

Ruangan kelas 11-IPA-4 terletak di ujung koridor lantai tiga. Agak menyeramkan memang, lantaran kalau hari gelap lampu yang terletak di koridor itu selalu mati. Ditambah dengan ruang kurikulum di depannya yang terkenal angker.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas. Beberapa dari mereka yang sudah datang, berkumpul menjadi beberapa grup. Ada yang tengah bermain panco, mengerjakan PR, bahkan ada juga yang mencuri waktu untuk sekedar tidur sebentar.

Papan absen hari itu bertuliskan tanggal dua puluh enam Maret. Di daftar siswa yang tidak hadir, namanya tertulis karena terlambat. Sakura segera mengambil penghapus dan menghapus namanya. Tersisa dua orang temannya yang belum hadir.

Kakinya menuntunnya untuk berjalan ke meja di baris ketiga, dimana ia duduk. Ia segera menaruh tasnya dan duduk di samping gadis bercepol dua yang tengah tertidur bernama Tenten.

"Sakura…! Ayam mencarimu!"

Gadis itu menghela nafas, sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Disana, ia mendapati Sasuke tengah menunggunya dengan bersandar pada pintu.

Ia melihat jelas lingkaran hitam pada kedua mata berpupil onyx, dan ekspresi kelelahan terpampang jelas disana. Pandangannya melembut dengan hanya melihat wajah kekasihnya itu, serasa perasaan tadi malam hilang begitu saja.

"Telat? Tidur pukul berapa?" tanyanya, dengan ekspresi datar.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak melihat jam. Kau?"

"Jam tiga," jawabnya, yang langsung membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Sudah sarapan?"

Gadis berambut merah muda yang ditanya itu, inginnya menjawab sudah, karena tidak ingin membuat Sasuke cemas lantaran penyakit maag yang sering mengganggu dirinya. Namun, rasa lapar langsung menyergap ketika disadarinya, ia belum makan nasi sejak kemarin siang.

Sakura akhirnya menggeleng pelan. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Sudah kuduga," katanya. "Ini, kubelikan roti untukmu. Makanlah."

Ia menatap sebuah roti yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya. Padahal, jarang bagi Sasuke untuk repot-repot datang ke kelas hanya untuk bertanya pukul berapa tidur, sarapan, apalagi membawakan sebuah roti untuknya.

Ditambah lagi, itu adalah roti kesukaannya. Roti coklat keju, dengan taburan keju setengah matang di atasnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Makanlah. Aku tidak mau maag-mu kambuh lagi."

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Langkah kecil-kecil yang dibuat oleh seorang gadis berambur merah muda terpaksa berhenti, ketika didengarnya suara seorang pemuda memanggilnya. Ia yang tengah melewati sebuah kelas kosong membalikkan tubuhnya.

Alisnya mengangkat satu ketika dilihatnya Uzumaki Naruto tengah berlari-lari ke arahnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan ekspresi cemas terpampang di wajahnya.

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan Sakura, dan lantas bertumpu pada lututnya. Sementara itu, sembari mengatur nafas.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran.

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya. Bulir keringat yang merembes terlihat jelas pada kaus putih yang ia kenakan di bagian sekitar leher.

"Itu… itu…" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah lapangan basket yang dapat terlihat jelas dari lantai dua tersebut.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Hah? Memang ada apa dengan lapangan basketnya?" tanyanya heran. Sesungguhnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menggelengkan kepalanya gemas. "Bukan lapangan basketnya! Tapi tentang Ayam!" teriaknya frustasi.

Air muka gadis berambut merah muda itu berubah, ketika didengarnya kata 'Ayam' ditambah ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menunjukkan kecemasan. Ia berjalan mendekat dan meremas kaus Naruto, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Naruto katakan yang benar! Kenapa dengan Sasuke?!" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, dan setelah itu ia menarik lagi nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Asma. Asmanya Ayam kambuh. Cepat kau temui dia sekarang, dan antarkan pulang," katanya berusaha tenang.

Sepasang mata Sakura membulat. Ia meremas kaus Naruto lebih kuat. "Lalu? Apa Sasuke membawa inhalernya?"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengangguk. "Iya. Sekarang cepat kau ke bawah."

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam bergaya emo itu tengah menyender pada tiang keranjang basket, sementara beberapa orang dari teman satu tim-nya duduk mengelilingi. Berkali-kali ia mendekatkan inhaler tersebut ke mulutnya, dan bernafas lagi.

Kakinya diluruskan ke depan, sementara handuk putih melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Satu tangannya yang bebas sedari tadi tengah mencengkram kaus birunya yang setengah basah karena keringat.

Suara derap kaki yang berasal dari seseorang yang berlari mengisi indera pendengarannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi mengarah ke lantai lapangan. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dilihatnya seseorang yang tengah berlari.

"Sakura?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Senyuman tipis yang tulus terbentuk pada wajah seorang pemuda berambut hitam, yang merupakan anggota satu tim dengan Sasuke. Ia menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke, sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya untuk segera beranjak.

"Ayo semuanya. Tuan putri yang akan menjaga pangeran sekarang," candanya.

Pemuda yang tengah menyender tersebut memutar bola matanya. "Kau ini terlalu puitis, Sai," komentarnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit dari anggota satu timnya mengangkat tubuh mereka dan bersiap untuk beranjak, meninggalkan teman satu tim mereka yang sepertinya mengalami perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sudah bernafas seperti biasa, dan tengah duduk menyambut kehadirannya. Ia duduk di samping figur pemuda tersebut, dan wajahnya meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke menyeringai atas kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Ia yang mengerti dengan ekspresi yang diberikan, berusaha untuk mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah," ujar Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Terasa aneh memang, dengan ekspresi cemas yang masih menempel di wajah Sakura.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau masih latihan? Memang Guru Gai tidak mengizinkanmu untuk tidak latihan? Ya tuhan, biasanya kan kau selalu lupa membawa inhalermu," cerocos Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Kau kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Sepertinya sesuatu menahanku untuk pulang lebih lama."

Gadis itu mungkin tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya, karena sedetik kemudian ia bersumpah melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum. Tulus. Sudah lama sekali sejak pengakuan cinta Sasuke padanya, baru sekarang ia lihat Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

"Mungkin kau ditakdirkan untuk pulang bersama denganku," ujar pemuda itu, sambil berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya untuk Sakura. "Mau ke taman?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menerima tangan Sasuke. "Baiklah, kalau kau masih kuat berjalan."

"Apapun untukmu."

* * *

_If raindrops were kisses, I could send you showers_

_If hugs were seas, I'll send you oceans_

_And if love was a person, I'll send you me_

(***)

* * *

Sender: Sasuke

_Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang. Maaf aku tidak bisa__ datang ke acaramu. Pembina memaksa kami untuk rapat sampai malam._

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membaca teks pesan yang dikirimkan padanya berkali-kali. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Sasuke, namun lagi-lagi urusannya menahan semua keinginannya itu.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam demi mencegah bulir air mata yang sudah menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya. Saat itu dirinya tengah berada di dapur, ketika ia rasakan telepon genggamnya bergetar.

Sesungguhnya ia sudah dapat merasakan cikal bakal ketidakhadiran Sasuke pada malam ulang tahunnya tersebut. Tiga perempat acara sudah berjalan, dan sosok kekasihnya belum juga muncul. Beberapa teman dari sekolahnya pun satu-persatu sudah pamit.

Hanya tinggal beberapa teman dekatnya yang masih berada di rumahnya kala itu. Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, dan Tenten. Sepertinya, Neji dan Hinata juga sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Gadis berambut pirang yang sadar kalau sahabatnya tiba-tiba menghilang, segera menemukannya di dapur. Saat itu, Sakura masih terpaku pada tulisan teks di telepon genggamnya, membuat Ino memutuskan untuk mencuri baca.

Matanya membelalak, dan segera ia sadari kalau Sakura sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"Kau kuat, kau kuat. Ingat, Sasuke itu lelaki bertanggung jawab," ujar Ino mencoba untuk menenangkan hati Sakura.

Gadis itu menempelkan matanya yang berair ke blus ungu yang dikenakan oleh sahabatnya. "Tak bisakah aku di utamakan, Ino? Aku hanya ingin dia hadir, tidak lebih," ujarnya.

Ino mengusap-usap punggung sahabatnya dengan bentuk lingkaran yang besar-besar. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menangis. Sekarang ayo keluar, kami akan mempersembahkan hadiah terbaik untukmu. Khusus," ujar Ino bercanda sambil menyeka air mata Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan Ino, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Kalian memang teman-temanku yang terbaik," katanya.

Ting Tong!

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu dimana belnya berbunyi. "Biar kubukakan dulu. Kau duluan saja," ujarnya pada Ino.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, dan berjalan duluan menuju ruang tengah tempat dimana diadakannya pesta tadi. Sementara itu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan.

Keinginan pertama dalam dirinya adalah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang kala itu. Namun, semua permintaannya sirna ketika dilihatnya seorang lelaki berbaju biru muda keseluruhan dan memakai topi dengan warna yang sama.

"Hm… Nona Haruno Sakura?" tanya lelaki yang memiliki tulisan Momochi Zabuza yang dijahit pada baju bagian dada kanannya.

"I-iya, benar saya sendiri."

Pria itu tersenyum, seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu bermahkota merah dari balik punggungnya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat benda itu lebih jelas. Hatinya terasa jumpalitan ketika dilihatnya setangkai bunga mawar yang tergenggam di dalam tangan pria tersebut.

Pria itu juga mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih kecil dari dalam saku bajunya. Dengan satu tangan ia memegangnya, sementara tangan yang lain memegang bunganya. Ia berdeham.

"Sekitar sejam yang lalu, pemuda ini bertanya padaku, 'Pak, anda tahu bunga mana yang cocok mengekspresikan perasaan cinta seseorang?'…"

Sakura terpaku disana, tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari pria yang seolah sedang menceritakan dongeng padanya dengan suara merdu. Ia hanya berdiri disana, berpegangan pada pintu, dan mendengarkan cerita yang tengah diutarakan.

"…lalu aku menjawab. 'Mawar merah adalah bunga yang pas, Tuan. Mengirimkan banyak, artinya kau serakah. Namun, mengirimkan satu tangkai artinya kau romantis dan benar-benar mencintainya.' Lalu, pemuda ini terdiam…"

"Pak, maksud anda―" Sakura hendak bicara namun terpotong.

"…'kirimkan satu tangkai padanya. Dan sampaikan ini.' Lalu, pemuda ini memberikan secarik kertas ini pada saya," ujar pria itu sembari menunjukkan secarik kertas putih yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

_Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau menyukai bunganya. –Sasuke_

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir mencapai tengah malam, namun Sakura memilih untuk duduk di balkon kamarnya memandang ke seberang jalan, dimana cahaya kunang-kunang terlihat di dekat semak-semak. Kaus bergambar abstrak tidak mampu menahan dinginnya malam.

Angin yang bertiup tiba-tiba sukses membuatnya bergidik. Perhatiannya agak teralih ketika dilihatnya mobil yang ia kenal berhenti di seberang jalan.

Sakura memicingkan matanya saat sosok yang keluar dari mobil tersebut berdiri dan menatap kearah balkon kamarnya. Tapi, sedikit aksen di kepala sosok itu membuatnya berbisik.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

_All the small things_

_True care, truth brings_

(****)

* * *

"Tidak kukira kau akan datang kesini," ujar Sakura, yang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

Pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum. "Itu menjadikan aku sebagai tamu terakhir untukmu," katanya. "Kau suka bunganya?"

Senyum terlukis di wajah Sakura. "Sangat," katanya sambil memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke. "Kau tidak lelah?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku punya tebakan untukmu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura, yang tengah memandang jauh ke langit.

"Kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan?"

Sakura terkikik. "Itu kan ada di dalam kartun SpongeBob. Hm… karena ingin sampai di seberang. Ya kan?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Salah."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu jawabannya apa?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura. "Karena… Ayam ingin bertemu denganmu."

* * *

_Don't force me to change, dear_

_Because, I can only love you this way_

_(*****)_

**The End**

* * *

Disclaimer untuk Quotes & lirik lagu:

(*) Courtney Maddox

(**) Jonas Brothers, 'Love is on Its Way'

(***) Ally Qwerty

(****) Blink 182, 'All the Small Things'

(*****) pick-a-doo sendiri

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca..

sign,

pick-a-doo


End file.
